Mary and Francis
The relationship between Queen Mary Stuart and King Francis II. The two had chemistry the moment they set eyes on one another and attraction between them was ignited. Mary certainly, there were soulmates, it was true love at first sight. Mary fell for Francis, but the marriage had more to do with politics than love. Although Mary was certainly falling head over her adorned heels for the young soon to be King, he was not so ready to settle down. Francis became attracted to Mary due to her fiery passion. These two not only had electric chemistry, but their conflict between love and duty was truly compelling. They were soulmates bound by their love for one another and by their crowns and kingdoms. During the series, they had many complications and obstacles try to come between them; such as Olivia, Bash, Condé and the prophecy but have managed to overcome these. During their marriage, their love for each has become more stronger and they have been trying to have a baby. Recently Mary has mourned the death of her husband due to injuries he sustained while saving her from a gang of assassins, she moved back to Scotland after the funeral. Overview At the beginning of the series, Mary arrives at the French Court and is ready to see Francis again whom she hasn't seen in years. Francis tries to distance himself from her in order to think about his future as King and the fate of France. He saw their engagement as an alliance and nothing more. However, he was unable to stay away when Mary had gotten into difficult situations and danger several times. This caused them to quickly become friends. He protected her and in the process, he began falling for her. They soon began a relationship and with many obstacles coming their way, they were able to overcome them. However, when Catherine tells Mary of Nostradamus' prophecy of her causing Francis death, she did not believe it. When Aylee's death occurred, she realized what Nostradamus meant when he said that Aylee would never return to her home. Mary believed that Nostradamus' visions were true and soon ran away with Bash from the French Court to protect her love. After a week, Mary and Bash are found by Henry's soldiers and are returned to the castle. Francis confronted Mary to why she left and she told him of Nostradamus' prophecy. He found it to be superstition. She eventually ruined her relationship with Francis once she made Henry change the line of succession; she would marry Bash instead. Francis heartbroken and betrayed by Mary, leaves the French Court. Later on, he returns and the two are reunited. Nostradamus visions begin to change Clarissa's death. He saw a future of Mary and Francis together involving their children. He realized that Clarissa was the firstborn and not Francis, he eventually tells Catherine of this. Catherine informs Francis and Mary which causes Mary to choose Francis over Bash as her love for him is stronger and it always been him. The two eventually wed and started to try to have a child. Mary learns of Lola's night with Francis due to finding out from Kenna that Lola is pregant and feels betrayed by her as Lola knew that Mary was still in love with Francis and she became engaged to Bash because she was trying to protect Francis from the prophecy coming true. Mary eventually told Francis about him being the father of Lola's child and he refused to listen to her when she told him of the Black Plague that was coming. He went off in search of Lola, leaving Mary heartbroken. After Francis returned to court with Lola as he didn't allow her to leave and take the baby with her, Mary was continually hurt seeing her husband with Lola and the baby. TBA Over time, after the protestant attack on the castle, Mary's love for Francis began to fade, as she blamed Francis for her rape by keeping her in the dark for so long about all that was really going on with Narcisse's blackmail, and as a result left her vulnerable to the attack. She decided they should live separate lives and moved back into her old chamber away from Francis. Despite both trying to mend things on separate occasions, their relationship only got worse. Finally, Mary realized things were pretty much dead between her and Francis when they failed to have sex for the last time. Mary decided to return to Scotland to rule there in person from now on and asks Condé to come with her, where they can be together and start a new life for both of them. With Lola's advice, Francis allowed Mary to be with Condé, hoping that she would change her mind to come back to him. Some time later, when Catherine learned of Mary's affair with Condé and planning to run away to Scotland together; she quickly told Francis of Mary's betrayal and he suddenly collapsed. Early History Mary and Francis were first engaged to each other when they were only six years old. When Mary first entered the French Court as a child they were playmates. In the Pilot, there are flashbacks where they are seen playing on the stairs and in Mary's chambers. Francis mentioned in The Lamb and the Slaughter that he and Mary used to wait to catch fireflies and that what made it special for him was the waiting with Mary made it an amazing moment. Throughout the Series Mary and Francis/Season One|Season One Mary and Francis/Season Two|Season Two Quotes : Francis: Love is irrelevant to people like us. : ''---Pilot'' : Francis: We'll prove to them that our union is strong. : Mary: But it isn't. : Francis: They'll think it is. : Mary: Can I be sure of that? : Francis: You have the word of the king and queen of France. : Mary: I had their word that we'd be married. I'm not sure words mean anything here. : Francis: She's not just an alliance. She's a girl. : ''---Snakes in the Garden'' : Francis: You do have a way of leaving chaos in your wake. : Mary: I would rather have hope with you than certainty with anyone else. : ''---Kissed'' : Francis: You're a true Queen, a Queen that any King would kill for. : Francis:'' Do you know what my heart tells me now? I should forget politics and be with you, whatever happens. '' : ''---Hearts and Minds'' : Francis: This would be the moment that I declared myself yours, only yours. : Mary: And I'm yours, truly. : Francis: And once I did that, I'd probably invite you to the harvest festival. : Mary: I'd probably say yes. : Francis: And I'd probably try to kiss you. : Mary: And I probably wouldn't let you...at first. : ''---A Chill in the Air'' : Francis: Tell me when you want me to stop. : Mary: Never. : ''---Left Behind'' : Francis: Wait for me. : Mary: I'll wait for you. : ''---Fated'' : Francis: I see a future for us quite clearly. We would be happy. I would give anything to spend my life, however long, by your side. : ''--For King and Country'' : Mary: Your mother was the one to show me what was truly in my heart. You. It's you. It's always been you. : Francis: Does this mean you'll marry me? : Mary: Yes. : ''--The Consummation'' Trivia *They were arranged to be married when Mary was six years old, and Francis was only 5. *Francis was trying not to fall in love with Mary but ended up failing. *Olivia had threatened Mary and Francis' relationship. **Mary's love for Francis has always been stronger than any other man that she has loved. *Adelaide Kane, Toby Regbo and Laurie McCarthy ship them. *Mary's first kiss was Francis in Kissed. *Francis officially proposed to Mary in Fated. *Francis made a boat for Mary in A Chill in the Air. *Mary, just like Catherine, would die for Francis. *Both of them have had their first kill and were shaken up by it. *They slept together for the first time in Left Behind. *They have trended worldwide many times on twitter. *Mary ended their relationship in For King and Country because Mary believed it was the only way to save him. *When Francis returned in The Consummation, Mary chose him over Bash. **She did this with help from Catherine. *Mary and Francis' wedding took place in Consummation. **They consummated their marriage in this episode. **King Henry forced Bash to watch so he knew that himself and Mary could never be together. *Historically, Mary and Francis were married for 2 years and 8 months. *Francis and Mary's marriage became beyond repair during Forbidden. **This was cause for Mary wanting to run away to Scotland with Condé. *In Reversal of Fortune when Francis fell ill, Mary chose to remain in France with him, abandoning her plans with Condé. *Mary eventually chose Francis over Condé in Burn. *In Burn, Francis confirms that he is dying and Mary does not know. **He admitted it to her in Three Queens, Two Tigers. *Mary is currently mourning the death of her husband at the hand of a group of Scottish assassins. **With Francis' death, Mary has become the Dowager Queen of France. Gallery Season 1 |-|Stills= MaryFrancis.jpg FrancisMary 1377083 10202359746098969.jpg CFkErnzUMAAmTCs.jpg Frary 102.jpg Frary 105.jpg FrancisMary 1052.jpg FrancisMary 105.jpg Mary Francis 106.jpg 1399123 627764320598280 946249064 o.jpg Reign 4 106.jpg Royals 107.jpg Mary Catherine Francis 107.jpg Bin0kIsCMAApMzj.png Re108a 0184b-jpg-31dd262f-t3.jpg Frary109.jpg Frary wedding 1.jpg Frary wedding 2.jpg Frary wedding 3.jpg Frary wedding 4.jpg Re114b 0189b-jpg-9935d3cc-t3.jpg Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (1).jpg Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (2).jpg Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (3).jpg Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (5).jpg Reign - Episode 1 18 - No Exit - Promotional Photos (6).jpg Re121a0282b-jpg-bff7f300-t3.jpg Re121a0301b-jpg-effc5ac5-t3.jpg Re121a0344b-jpg-6763ff8b-t3.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal reign101-0819.jpg Normal reign101-0934.jpg Normal reign101-2158.jpg Normal reign101-2724.jpg Normal reign101-2798.jpg Normal reign102-0531.jpg Normal reign102-0555.jpg Normal reign102-0557.jpg Normal reign102-0597.jpg Normal reign102-0602.jpg Normal reign102-0825.jpg Normal reign102-0836.jpg Normal reign102-0838.jpg Normal reign102-1335.jpg Normal reign102-1337.jpg Normal reign102-2182.jpg Normal reign102-2190.jpg Normal reign102-2193.jpg Normal reign102-2254.jpg Normal reign102-2261.jpg Normal reign103-1436.jpg Normal reign103-2014.jpg Normal reign103-2024.jpg Normal reign103-2335.jpg Normal reign103-2342.jpg lcsnap-2013-11-07-22h06m10s66.png 1x04Caps-02803.jpg Season 2 |-|Promotional= BwI66L7IIAEzYr3.jpg Bwt1HgrCcAArnQj.png Tumblr nijzku3qgm1shyahdo1 540.jpg Reign-Royal Fold.jpg |-|Stills= Reign 2.02 new still.png RE202b 011b 595 slogo.jpg 4 595 slogo.jpg 5 595 slogo.jpg 8 595 slogo.jpg 10 595 slogo.jpg RE204b 0045b 595 slogo.jpg RE205 0254r 595 slogo.jpg RE205 0173r 595 slogo.jpg RE205 0309r 595 slogo.jpg RE205b 0011r 595 slogo.jpg RE207b 0240b 595 slogo.jpg RE207a 0157b 595 slogo.jpg RE207a 0010b 595 slogo.jpg B26BJ6eCcAErtMM.png Re209b005b.jpg ReignS23.jpg RE215a 0456b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg RE215a 0396b 595 STV Main White TV.jpg Reign - Episode 2.15 - Forbidden - Promotional Photos.jpg RE216a 0184b FULL.jpg RE216a 0105b FULL.jpg Frary 218.jpg RE221b 0017b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal reign202 0069.jpg Normal reign202 0076.jpg Normal reign202 0141.jpg Normal reign202 0148.jpg Normal reign202 0150.jpg Normal reign202 0161.jpg Normal reign202 0169.jpg Normal reign202 0213.jpg Normal reign202 0226.jpg Normal reign202 0418.jpg Normal reign202 0460.jpg Normal reign202 0555.jpg Normal reign202 0825.jpg Normal reign202 0850.jpg Normal reign202 0853.jpg Normal reign202 1234.jpg Normal reign202 1815.jpg Normal reign202 1925.jpg Normal reign202 2014.jpg Normal reign202 2016.jpg Normal reign202 2151.jpg Normal reign202 2219.jpg Normal reign203 0021.jpg Normal reign203 0471.jpg Normal reign203 1799.jpg Normal reign203 1856.jpg Normal reign203 2051.jpg Normal reign203 2076.jpg Normal reign203 2117.jpg Normal reign203 2134.jpg Normal reign203 2225.jpg Normal reign203 2229.jpg Season 3 |-|Stills= Re301a 0086b.jpg Re301a 0053b.jpg RE303a 0136b.jpg RE303a 0188b.jpg RE303a 0267b.jpg RE303b 0174b.jpg RE303b 0202b.jpg RE303b 0216b.jpg RE303b 0278b.jpg Reign-303.jpg Reign-304-1.jpg RE305c 0344b.jpg RE305b 0175b.jpg RE305b 0162b.jpg RE305a 0209b.jpg RE305a 0192b.jpg RE305a 0078b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Category:Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship